1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin chutes for coin-operated devices. In particular, the invention relates to a coin chute that allows foreign objects and coins smaller than a desired coin to be rejected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin-operated machines are often the target of vandals, pranksters and thieves. Over the years many devices have been developed to try to eliminate or minimize the efforts of these miscreants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,402 shows a nearly vertical coin chute formed from a sandwich of slotted plates fed by a port that allows coins to be inserted from a direction perpendicular to the chute. A valid coin is always held in the chute, such that it presents an obstacle to a smaller coin which then falls out of the chute through one of the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,505 shows a coin chute also constructed of a sandwich of slotted plates. Like many known chutes, the coins essentially roll on edge down the chute. A series of ports in the edge of the chute permits a coin to roll across, but allows foreign matter, such as salt, to fall through.
None of these devices provide an effective way of preventing the jamming of the chute with foreign matter such as large wads of paper or similar material.